


All I Want

by YishyLove



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Friendship, Gayness, Happy, Love, M/M, Project, Sad, Screenwriting, i decided to share on here, straightness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YishyLove/pseuds/YishyLove
Summary: Claudette is struggling with her love life so she goes to Quentin to rant, however, it has its twists and turns.This is all my work so please do not steal it.





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This was a script I made for my Tech class at my school. I feel confident enough to share it, so please enjoy!

 CIRCULAR CLEARING SURROUNDED BY TREES - NIGHT

 

QUENTIN is sitting on one of the log benches that surrounds the campfire in the center. He pokes at the flames with a long stick to tame the flames. CLAUDETTE enters and sits beside QUENTIN, clearly upset.

  
  


QUENTIN

What’s up with you?

 

CLAUDETTE

Love is stupid…

 

QUENTIN

I second that. 

 

(Pause.) 

 

Is this about Jake?

 

CLAUDETTE

He’s the only one I like, so yes, this is about Jake. I haven't seen him all day. It’s like he’s been avoiding me.

 

QUENTIN

I highly doubt that. You know how antisocial he is. He’s probably at his loner camp or something. Don’t overthink it, Claudette.

 

CLAUDETTE

I can’t help it! The others said he was hanging by the lake, but left a few minutes before I got there!

  
  


QUENTIN

He couldn’t have known you were coming, unless he has heightened senses, which is honestly very possible… But still, it’s unlikely. 

 

CLAUDETTE huffs.

 

QUENTIN

Why would Jake want to avoid you anyway?

 

CLAUDETTE

Because I’m annoying and a waste of his time. The only thing I’m good for is patching him up after shitty trials and feeding him. I have no other purpose. 

 

QUENTIN

Are you kidding?! You’re a catch! So many people find your kindness so attractive and you’re hot as hell! I’d date you, but you know, I’m really really gay.

 

BOTH laugh.

 

CLAUDETTE

I guess you’re right, Quentin, but it’s just… I don’t know…

 

QUENTIN 

Tell me what’s on your mind, Dette. 

 

CLAUDETTE 

I.. I just feel so worthless. I sometimes think to myself, why try when you’re only going to fail? Why keep your hopes up when they’re going to get crushed in the end? It seems pointless holding onto something I can’t get a grip on. Being optimistic all the time destroys me. I know it does, yet I continue to be this way. I continue to hurt myself for the sake of hope. My parents told me to never give up and to focus on the prize ahead, but the prize I’m aiming for would never want me back. I’m reaching into the fog only to pull out nothing. And just like that, my prize is gone, though it never existed in the first place. So, should I stop and save myself the pain, or keep going even if it hurts me?

 

QUENTIN

Keep going. I can guarantee you that it’ll be so, so worth it because Jake, your prize, cares for you. He doesn’t think you’re worthless, hell, nobody does! You matter. 

 

CLAUDETTE 

How would you know?

  
  
  


QUENTIN 

Because I see it. I see the way Jake looks at you when you help others and handle all the responsibilities. He really likes you. 

 

CLAUDETTE 

Are you sure he’s not admiring the other girls? They’re way more attractive than me.

 

QUENTIN

I’m sure. The other girls have eyes on their own people. Nea and Meg like each other, Laurie sees something in David, Feng isn’t really interested in-

 

CLAUDETTE 

Okay, okay, I get it.

 

QUENTIN 

Why’re you getting annoyed? 

 

CLAUDETTE 

I’m not.

 

QUENTIN 

You are. Don’t lie.

 

CLAUDETTE 

I’m not, Quentin.

 

QUENTIN 

Stop lying.

 

CLAUDETTE 

Stop ticking me off. 

 

QUENTIN 

See, you’re annoyed!

 

CLAUDETTE 

If you would stop pushing my buttons, I wouldn’t be.

 

QUENTIN 

I’m not doing it on purpose! All I want to do is help-

 

CLAUDETTE 

Well, your nagging isn’t helping at all, I mean-

 

CLAUDETTE and QUENTIN start to yell at each other, volume increasing as they try to talk over one another.

 

(Ad lib: “If you would just shut your mouth…” “You came for help and I’m trying to give you it but…”)

 

CLAUDETTE 

Shut up! Just shut up!

 

CLAUDETTE slowly starts to break down and burst into tears, falling to her knees as she sobs. QUENTIN bends down to his knees to comfort CLAUDETTE, hugging her. 

 

CLAUDETTE 

I’m sorry. 

 

QUENTIN 

Don’t be. 

 

CLAUDETTE 

I just want to be loved without someone hurting me later on. I knew love wouldn’t be easy. I didn’t expect it to be, but I didn’t think it’d be this complicated.

 

QUENTIN 

Everything is complicated in its own way. There are gonna be times where something is so tough that you feel like you'll never come back from it after failing. But, you can’t let those failures define who you are. The Claudette I know is sweet, kind, beautiful, and most importantly, strong. You do so much for the group and there is no chance anyone could replace you. And Jake sees this. 

 

CLAUDETTE

What if Jake hurts me?

 

QUENTIN

Jake has a calm spirit. He could never hurt anyone, especially you when all you’ve done is been an angel to him. You two are meant for each other. Ignore all those insecurities because there is nothing to worry about.

  
  


CLAUDETTE

I… Thank you, Quen.

 

QUENTIN

I’m here for you, Dette. If this all doesn’t work out, then I will still be here. Forever and always. I’m not going anywhere.

 

CLAUDETTE

Promise?

 

QUENTIN

Promise.

 

They hug. CLAUDETTE is about to speak but is interrupted by JAKE. He seems nervous and he talks slow and careful.

 

JAKE

Claudette?

 

CLAUDETTE

Jake? Where’ve you been?

 

JAKE 

At my camp. I’ve been, uh, making something.

 

(Short pause.)

 

I need to talk to you. In private, if you don’t mind.

 

CLAUDETTE

Not at all.

 

(CLAUDETTE looks to QUENTIN.)

 

QUENTIN

Go.

 

(CLAUDETTE nods and goes with JAKE, both smiling.)

 

They exit.

 

QUENTIN

(Looks to audience.) Told you they like each other. I like to consider myself the master of matchmaking.

  
  


LIGHTS START TO DIM

  
  


QUENTIN

I really need a boyfriend.

  
  


BLACKOUT

  
  


THE END

  
  



End file.
